One More Gift
by lellathellama
Summary: It's Kurt's birthday, and Blaine has one more gift. Warnings for wall sex  well, a door really . Smutty version!


Blaine unlocked the door to their apartment before turning to face Kurt. it was Kurt's birthday, and Blaine had taken Kurt out for a romantic evening in the city- candlelit dinner, a show, and a walk back, hand in hand. He pulled the key from the lock and turned to see Kurt standing there with the most beautiful smile on his face.

"You're so beautiful, Kurt," he commented, his eyes glowing.

"Thank you, Blaine. For tonight. It was probably the best night of my life." Kurt leaned in and pressed his lips softly to Blaine's. Blaine responded immediately, wrapping one arm around Kurt's neck while using the other one to twist open the door blindly. He quickly deepened the kiss, and Kurt pulled back, breathless. "Well, _someone's _enthusiastic," he stated with a smirk.

Blaine's lips curled into a smile. "Your birthday's not over yet, baby." Blaine slammed the door closed, and pushed Kurt up against it, crashing their mouths together once again. His tongue made it's way into Kurt's mouth, and his other hand tangled in Kurt's hair. "One more present." With that, Blaine swiftly released Kurt and unzipped his pants and they dropped to the floor. Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Blaine."

"Yes?"

"…Is there seriously a bow wrapped around your cock right now."

Kurt's eyes were glued to the bow, which was tied tightly around Blaine's fully hard dick. Blaine only laughed. "All yours."

Kurt tried to think up a logical response, he really did, but he could not turn his eyes away. Even though he knew he should be weirded out and a little embarrassed by his boyfriend's silliness, he actually found himself becoming more and more aroused the longer he stared. Blaine took this opportunity to lunge towards Kurt again, kissing him roughly. Kurt's body reacted before his mind did, and his hands found their way into Blaine's dark curls, tugging gently. Blaine's hands made their way to Kurt's shirt, fighting with the buttons before giving up and just tearing the shirt off, buttons scattering everywhere. Kurt knew he should have been angry about it because hey, that shirt was expensive and one of his favourites, at this point he honestly could not give a fuck. He moaned, and Blaine took that as a sign to keep going. He made quick work of Kurt's belt and the button on his jeans, and shoved them down as far as he could without breaking the kiss. Kurt's hands made their way to the front of Blaine's shirt, and undid the buttons quickly and effortlessly. He pushed Blaine's shirt off his shoulder. Blaine took the opportunity to break the kiss and attach his mouth to Kurt's neck, sucking and biting gently.

"Blaine…" Kurt gasped. Blaine moved his mouth down to Kurt's shoulder, leaving a wet trail. He sucked on the spot that he knew drove Kurt crazy, and the moan that followed sent shivers down his spine. "Blaine-_fuck_- you need to d-do something," Kurt breathed, his head thrown back. Blaine only smirked against his skin and moved down to one of his nipples, taking it between his teeth. He brought it to peak, and made his way over to the other one. By this point, Kurt's fingers were tangled in his hair almost painfully. Finally, Blaine pulled back and looked up at Kurt. His eyes were squeezed shut tightly, and the muscles in his arms were flexing. His face was shining with sweat, and his mouth was hanging open. The look sent any blood Blaine had left straight down to his cock.

"What do you want, Kurt? Tell me," Blaine said roughly. Kurt only groaned. Blaine stood straight and brought his mouth right to Kurt's ear. "Tell me."

The combination of his hot breath and the gravelly way he spoke caused Kurt to shudder. "I need you, Blaine. I-I need your mouth. _Please_, oh god please." Without delay, Blaine dropped to his knees. He pushed Kurt's pants to the floor, and Kurt stepped out quickly before Blaine continued. He took Kurt's cock in his hand and gave it a few quick strokes before taking the head between his lips. Kurt moaned. "Oh my god- fuck- yes Blaine oh god," he babbled. Blaine (thankful for having no gag reflex) sunk his mouth all the way down Kurt's cock, and felt it his the back of his throat. Kurt's fingers tightened in his hair, which caused him to moan. The vibrations went straight through Kurt's cock, and the heat pooled in his stomach. "_Blaine…_ so fucking good… oh my god."

Blaine pulled back, hollowing his cheeks, before bobbing back quickly. He let his hands rest on Kurt's hips, and encouraged him to move. When he didn't, Blaine pulled of completely, and Kurt whined. "Kurt," he whispered hoarsely, squeezing Kurt's hip. Kurt opened his eyes slowly to see Blaine on his knees in front of him, looking up at him through his eyelashes. _Oh god, _he thought.

"W-what Blaine what why'd you stop?" he complained.

"Fuck my mouth." Blaine answered. Kurt gasped. Blaine just guided his lips back to Kurt's cock, and took the head into his mouth, sliding his tongue across the slit. Kurt moaned and got the message, and thrusted forward. He felt his cock hit the back of Blaine's throat after every thrust, and felt himself getting close. "B-Blaine, I'm close," Kurt warned, not wanting this to end. Blaine seemed to be thinking along the same lines, and stood quickly, pushing away from Kurt's cock. He placed his fingers in front of Kurt's lips.

"Suck," he commanded. Kurt complied, and opened his mouth, sucking on the digits thoroughly. Blaine groaned. Once they were sufficiently wet, Blaine pulled them out. He crashed his lips into Kurt's while feeling around to Kurt's ass, squeezing the soft flesh before finding his hole and pressing in. Kurt shrieked against Blaine's lips.

"_Fuck, Blaine," _he screamed. Blaine quickly added a second finger, and scissored them. He curled his fingers once and found what he was looking for immediately. Kurt slammed his head back against the door. "OH MY GOD!" he shrieked. Blaine stretched Kurt quickly, and reached down to the floor to find his pants, where he'd stashed a bottle of lube earlier. Kurt would make fun of him later, but right now he just wanted Blaine in him. "Please, Blaine. _Fuck me. _Fuck me hard oh my god, until I can't walk," he begged. Blaine reached down and _tore _off the bow, before lubing up his cock and wrapping one arm around Kurt's waist. He lifted his slim figure into the air, and lowered him down onto his cock. Once his cock was at Kurt's entrance, he put his other hand under Kurt's thigh and pulled him closer. Once he was ready, he slammed Kurt down. Hard. Kurt screamed, his toes curling. Blaine pushed him roughly against the wall, and began pounding into him, hitting his prostate on every other thrust. Kurt was babbling nonsense by now.

"Fuck, Kurt, so fucking tight," Blaine panted, slamming into Kurt harshly. He knew that he was being rough, but it's what Kurt liked. He pulled almost completely out, and used his hand on Kurt's back to push Kurt down, which caused him to scream in ecstasy. "You're so fucking good, Kurt. I love you so fucking much."

Kurt moved one of his hands to Blaine's shoulder, and squeezed it shakily. "Blaine, I'm so close,_please," _ he begged. Blaine continued thrusting into Kurt roughly, almost pulling out each time. Blaine felt Kurt's whole body freeze, and then begin to spasm harder than Blaine had ever seen. Kurt's back arched, and he threw his head back against the door and screamed out in ecstasy.

"_FUCK BLAINE OH MY GOD," _he screamed as he came, all over both his and Blaine's stomach and chest. The feeling of his hole squeezing and convulsing around Blaine had Blaine following right behind, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as he pounded into Kurt mercilessly. Kurt whined at the overstimulation, and his head slumped against Blaine's shoulder. Blaine's body was shuddering. Once he was able to control himself again, his grip on Kurt loosened, and he pulled out, bringing Kurt to the ground. Kurt's legs began to quiver, however, so Blaine picked him up, bridal style, and carried him to their bed. He kissed his temple and laid him down to clean them both up. Kurt was already falling asleep when Blaine returned to their bed. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him tight against his chest. he rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, leaning towards his ear. Kurt smiled a weak smile, his eyes closed.

"I love you so much," he breathed.

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine answered, his sweet breath ghosting across the shell of Kurt's ear. "Oh and Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

Blaine pressed a kiss so sweet on Kurt's cheek that Kurt got butterflies before speaking again.

"Happy Birthday."


End file.
